


Summertime

by BugTongue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus seeks relief from the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drikstreedur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/gifts).



> Please listen to the title song as well, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyjR9Y3Dlp0 ("Summertime" by Angélique Kidjo)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, since I'm not too confident in my writing.

The days have oozed past like a mold claiming a damp wall, the problem at hand growing worse, almost unnoticeable until it was already out of hand. Careless, jovial shoves had turned into heavy caresses, hands lingering too long to be anything less than sensual. Kisses in greeting had become hands under shirts and the wall at your back and cronus cronus cronus-

He smelled like heated earth, like salt, like an empty cookie tin. You made your desires clear-the desire to be untouched-but when he was like this it made your pan spin and focus in on everything you've meticulously trained yourself out of. Noticing the way his muscles move under the skin, under the cloth, under your hands. The way his lips move and hide perfectly uniform, white teeth. You can't keep your eyes off of him as he goes about his business, stripped down to nothing in the hot-season's ruthless swelter that left a seadweller like him nearly nonfunctional. Stripped down to nothing in his heat-season, leaving a troll like him to try to make you forget your vows.

He's just returned to your joint-hive after grocery shopping for roughly an hour and seemed hardly capable of bringing the bags in for a rushed session of stowing the frozen items in the icebox, before stepping in close and kissing you with plump lips. One of his hands pressed against your ribcage with a feather touch while the other did much the same to the side of your face.

It had you shaking within seconds, being entirely surrounded by his scent and non-quite warmth with slick lips pressed to your own for a breath before his tongue dipped in against your teeth. When he presses closer you pull away and school your expression into an unaffected mask, sucking in one slow breath after another to calm the sprinting pulse rushing downward. The image of his slack jaw and sweat-mussed hair did nothing to aide your cool down, and you had to turn away to study the remaining bags.

"What took you so long, Cronus? Normally you detest the chores so much you either refrain from doing them at all or you grab three items off the shelf specifically for dinner." The tone was unexpectedly chill for a vague admonition, and you feel guilt sink into your ribcage. Cronus's tongue darted out to rid his lips of saliva before he spoke.

"Thought about having to go back out the next night and really, really didn't fancy it." He sounded winded and shaky, like someone coming down from an argument.

Your voice wavers on an "I see" as you set to putting the rest of the groceries away, forcing your eyes to remain on the task at hand.

"kankri." You ignore him even as he presses up behind you, face gravitating to the spot just behind your ear. "cmon, look I've been good, I ain't pushed for it, but this shit just ain't going away. I want-"

" _I_ want you to take a step back and stop groping me every chance you get. It's extremely problematic to touch without asking, not to even mention your general lack of concern for my consent to these things. I have implored you on many occasions to leave me well enough alone, but you consistently ignore every single request and-" You turn around and lift your chin, eyes narrowed to watch Cronus move half a centimetre back, ever so slow. "-ignore my basic trollish _right_ to bodily autonomy." Your heart is pounding away at light speed and you have to stop for a moment to suck the saliva from your teeth.

"... Kankri Vantas, I am in heat with you as my serendipity-given matesprit, and you ain't done shit." He glares down his nose at you and it actually makes you feel small.

"I'm going for a walk," You decide out loud before turning away and attempting escape, which predictably fails when he grabs your arm and pulls you back.

"No way, un-uh, you ain't got no goddamn where to be when you could be fucking me into the mattress," He leans in and runs his chill tongue along the rim of your ear. "Let me fill that sweet hot nook of yours. Come on..." He tugs you backward towards the respiteblock.

Your bulge is tying knots in your leggings and you have to pull the hem of your sweater down in flustered ire. "You wait down here, and I will be read in a few minutes. Do not come in until I say you can, alright?" Cronus leans in and kisses you again, less tentatively than before.

"Fuck chief, you got yourself a deal." He let's you pull away with reluctance and leans hard against the back of a chair, reaching back with bent elbows to hold onto it as you ascend the stairs and disappear into the upper hall. You go into the respiteblock and lock the door before pulling a box out of the closet. These were an incredibly off color gift from Porrim but you're sure they'll drive Cronus up the wall straight through the stucco and that sounds like a fitting punishment/reward for how he's been driving you to your wit's end lately. With slightly steadier hands you undress and slip into the sheer strips of lace-trimmed fabric, first the panties, then the flowy top, lastly the leg... Things. You don't know enough about erotica to recognise these and you've _long_ since forgotten what Porrim told you. You can hear the faint creak of the floor outside the door as Cronus does what you expected, and the futile sound of the knob jiggling drives spiteful satisfaction straight into your gut. Serves him right.

You unlock the door and hold it still for a moment before letting go and stepping back. "Well, I know you're out there, come in." You pull in two shaky breaths before having any luck in slowing your heartbeat, which just spiked again when he came into view and stopped dead in the doorway.

"... Holy shit, i-"

"Get on the bed, Cronus." You curl your lip on his name, using proper coolblood terminology, and God is it worth it to watch him fall over himself to obey. He sits down to watch you wet your lips, or try to wet your lips with how parched you've become, and stride towards him. You're going to do this, you, this is happening and its not your hands or friendly shower spray. "... How am I supposed to kneel over you if you're still sitting up, hm?" If he notices the quaver in your voice he says nothing, just lays back propped on an elbow.

"Gonna let me taste you, kanks?" He looks ready to rip the strips of fabric right off you and go for it, and that's what you want because he won't. You just reach down and grab his horn as you crawl onto the bed and shuffle up into place, watching his gaze track down your body to rest on your crotch. You have to use your other hand to hold your bulge against your stomach so he can mouth at your lips through the soft fabric. The sensations sets a tremble to your hands and hips as you pull him closer, mashing his face up between your thighs. His low, growling groan let's your worrying pan rest knowing he does want this and that you aren't just molesting him.

That train of thought crashes and burns an obscure, forgotten death as his tongue tugs on your panties before worming up into your nook as far as it'll go. You squeeze his horn to steady yourself while his hand slides up the back of your thigh to cup your ass and _squeeze_. You hold him there until your thighs quake, breath coming in short and fast, then you pull him away and growl. "Perhaps you've missed the entire point of all this but your pants need to not be on your person before we can continue."

He bites his lip while giving you a heated look, fumbling with his pants and shoving them off in rushed movements. The moment he's succeeded you plop right down in his lap and grind against his bulge. The panties don't do much to really hide your entrance from his probing bulge, and you watch his face as the coal-black muscle delves deep. He's already smeared precome against your thighs and that shouldn't make you flush deeper but it does, and you can't shake the heady feeling that being around him lately has brought. He groans as he pushes his hips up into you and grinds his sheath against your groin, making you arch as he flutters against your material pouch. His name drops from your lips like water from a leaf, two hands gripping your rump tightly as you squeeze around him.

Once you've adjusted to the feeling of something actually inside you, you roll your hips and pull up some before sinking back down, watching how his fins flare and he tenses to suck in a harsh breath through his teeth. You swallow hard and do it again, then raise up more and push down faster, letting out a surprised moan when he bucks up and pushes just into your material bladdar.

"Fuck, Kankri I need you, I gotta, unhhh..." His hands slide over your thighs and up to your hips where he grabs tight and digs his claws in, grinding into you harder. Then when you have nowhere to go, hips strained forward to keep your knees on the mattress, his bulge starts moving. Little twists at first but more than enough to rub against the pleasure ridge inside you. It's enough for you to slump over him and take hold of his shirt, shoulders, settling on his horns again.

As the feeling wells up under the skin you slide your lips across his, teeth clicking together and noses bumping awkwardly with how uncoordinated you've become. He isn't much better, the only advantage he has is that he's done this before and you haven't. The world turns and swoops and you find softness at your back with an unfortunate amount of bunched fabric digging into your lower back until you wiggle enough to be free of it, though you're immediately distracted by Cronus sucking on your lip and pulling out entirely before rushing in and against your inner sphincter. It's enough to make your eyes slip shut and link your ankles together around his waist to stave off unwanted leg cramps.

The undulations of his bulge send you farther and farther towards bliss until you arch your hips closer and bite down on his lip to stifle what would have probably been a very embarrassing yelp. His movements sound wetter and as you leak out the last rivulets of your own pent up material he shoves deeper into you and fills you with his slurry.

"Oh... Oh shit that was, hah, great, that was wonderful, yeah, okay now I know you're a damn freak and you ain't leaving this bed, hahh, 'til this shit goes away." Cronus sniffles and brings a hand up to wipe his face off, quite a bit more affected than you assumed he'd be what with how much he brags prowess in the sheets. You can't help but shake your head.

"Language, Cronus. I'll only be staying in here if you intend to keep the hive running and the cupboards stocked. Which you won't." You lean up until your chests touch, and pressed a slow kiss to his forehead. "Now let me up so I can set some water on the stove, I'd like to enjoy a cup of tea."

Cronus rolls his eyes and pulls what's left of his resheathing bulge free of your nook, and flops onto his side. "fine, might wanna empty yourself out before you come back though, unless you're into lookin like a balloon. Wait, actually yeah I kinda wanna see th-AT!" You throw the sodden blanket over him and make your escape, only allowing a small laugh after you've well since cleared the staircase.

 

The cup of tea you brew while he wrestles himself into a more controlled state tastes more like gratification than beetle shells and rose hips.


End file.
